Protect
by hinata061389
Summary: She became a ninja so she can protect...She would not let the past happen again... And he's will always be there... to support her.. Slight NejiTen


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Pairing: Slight NejiTen

--

_She was running when she heard her sister's voice. She ran much faster, all the while opening every single door of the abandoned building._

"_Nee-chan! Nee-chan! Help me!" she heard her outside of a closed metallic door._

_She began to pound her small fist on the closed gate, crying as she heard her sister's pleading scream became weaker._

_She used all her chakra and forced the damned door open._

"_Give me back my sister!" she shouted._

_--_

Tenten ran hurriedly searching for every possible clue of the young villager girl who has gotten kidnapped by a missing ninja just a while ago. She was breathing ruggedly and her jaws tightened little by little every passing second.

Lee looked at her and felt a rising fear growing inside the pit of his well-toned stomach. His female teammate had always been calm on missions yet looking at her now, she exhibits a certain aura that made him know that she's becoming more dangerous as the time flies by.

Even Hyuuga Neji flinched the moment she snapped at him, her eyebrows met in the middle of her forehead.

"Neji! What's taking you so long! Use your damn byakugan efficiently, damn it!"

Now the Hyuuga prodigy would have glared at her for snapping and cursing at him that time, after all no one should ever snap at a Hyuuga. But his white eyes saw what they should retrieve, and told it to her immediately, "I've seen them. Thirty five degrees north, 15 kilometers from your location Tenten" He glanced at her for a moment just to see that she was gone.

"Lee!" he called and the ninja in green spandex nodded as they followed their female teammate.

--

Tenten kicked the door hurriedly, the moment she heard a muffled voice inside the abandoned building. Her pulse quickened as she gazed her brown eyes around the room.

_Her young innocent eyes widened as she saw her sister sprawled in the dirty cold ground. Her dress ripped off, exposing her young body covered with bruises and blood. The tears in her eyes fell quickly as her sister muttered._

"_Nee-chan…"_

She saw the missing grass ninja grinning evilly at the sight of the young girl crying in the corner of the dark room. Her clothes ripped vehemently, her innocent face looked scared, covered with a thick red liquid dripping into her exposed chest. Ten-ten's eyes went wide; her brown orbs showed a hint of coming tears. Then she screamed.

"GIVE ME BACK MY SISTER!"

Lee and Neji heard her hysterical voice and both had the same questions rang in their mind. She called the young girl her sister?

They heard another scream and ran towards her as she clenched her fist in rage.

_Her eyes darkened in mixed emotions. Guilt, fear, concern, deep fury…anger…She charged the enemy in one swift movement and instantly got the knife in the man's hand. The knife that he used to abuse her beloved sister._

'_He should die'_

'_He should die'_

'_He should die'_

_The thought kept on ringing on her young mind as she stabbed the knife on the man's body several times/ His dirty blood splattering on her crying face, yet she didn't care. She was blinded by fury, of so much anger, the desire to revenge her sister growing on her heart._

In one quick movement she knocked the kunai in the missing ninja's hand. The kunai he used to abuse a little girl, the kunai he used to give his self pleasure.

'So utterly despicable'

She thought and pierced the kunai directly on his heart. She was shouting, her hysterical angry voice echoing amidst the dark cold room.

"People like you should just die! Die! Die!" she stabbed the man over and over, his despicable blood covering her dress and tainted her pale white face. She gritted her teeth more as her bitter tears slowly mixed with the dirty red liquid he was emitting.

"I won't forgive you! I won't forgive you! Give my sister back! Give my sister back!" she shouted as she cried, clenching the kunai so hard that her hands began to draw blood.

In a blinding second, she felt warm. Then she realized, somebody has pulled her into a hug. Her tears-stricken eyes turn around.

He was there. Hyuuga Neji.

"Neji…" she murmured.

"Let me go Neji! He haven't return my sister yet! Let me go!" she wiggled and fought against the prodigy's warmth.

"Stop it Tenten… He's dead…" he murmured softly on her ear. After a moment of silence, she screamed a cry of pain.

--

_She stood up and approached her younger sister. She fell on her knees in front of her and said the words over and over again, "I'm sorry… I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"_

_She felt her small hands clasped hers as she said, "It's okay nee-chan…I'm okay…" Then she closed her eyes._

_Her gaze went down as she felt a warm liquid running along her sister's legs. Her stare met the thick trail of blood and her eyes widened in horror. She was bleeding! She was bleeding to death!_

She approached the young girl and asked, "Are you okay…?"

The girl smiled and said, "I'm okay nee-san… You arrived just in time…"

A tear fell and she muttered the words over and over again as she enveloped her in hug.

"I'm glad… I'm glad…"

--

"Neji…" she called as she clanged on the Hyuuga prodigy's back. He carried her in a piggy back ride as she used almost all her chakra a while ago.

"…"

"Arigatou…" she whispered and laid her cheeks against his broad shoulders.

--

_She stood before her sister's grave; her eyes didn't show any single tear, it's as if her tear ducks had already been drained. All she could do was clenched her fist and tightened her jaws as she muttered._

"_You know sister…I will become shinobi…"_

"Neji… do you know why I became shinobi?" She muttered softly, her brown eyes closed peacefully.

"Why…?" he asked just as softly.

"_I want to protect the people I love…" she said to her grave quietly, and she thought she saw her sister's image smiled._

"I want…to protect…" she muttered gently then fell asleep on his warm back.

-End-


End file.
